leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
- NobleDragon:
NobleDragon: There’s one they fear. In their tongue, he is Bob. NobleDragon! Fear his deadly fire breathe (well, maybe it’s coffee breath) and run from his deadly force. Strategy + Combo: NobleDragon’s skills are mostly health based, which means he had to have a lot of health in order to deal damage to enemies. His 3rd skill (Noble Flight) allows him to fly a really far distance, but since the new update that makes NobleDragon glitchy, he is not seen to be used often. - NobleDragon Signature Combo: Dragonblend Coffee Chug -> NobleFlight -> Break Ranks -> Fire breath NobleDragon’s 3rd skill (how-to-use-it): - Zoom out really far, move your cursor above your target location. This technique was first found by fedallape and improvised by Dryswordmaster. But this technique usually only allows Noble to fly 80 and unable to aim. - Zoom out really far, then your screen 180 degree around, for example, if you are playing Bridge of Faith, and you are team red, then your screen right now is like Red turrets below your screen and Blue turrets on top of your screen. When flying look down and turn 180 degree so Blue side below your screen and Red side above your screen. Then use your cursor to your targeted location. This technique is harder to use but allows more accurate aiming and allows the player to fly 75 maximum studs. This technique was first found by JellyKing1999, he was the first one who knows how to fly Noble after the update. + Building and Role: Since NobleDragon is health based so he requires lots of health and can dive into turrets to damage enemies and escapes from it. He can slows his enemies so that his allies can escape/attack them, plus he deals 10% of their health, without healers on the enemy team, NobleDragon could dominate the game by a flick of the wrist. '- As a Diver:' Buy 2 Expensive Outfits at start and then 1 Running Shoes, after that stack up on health but buy some orbs if things goes bad. Note: Since NobleDragon usually focus on Health but not defence, so his weaknesses are Punisher. Shylocke and Murder. Skills + Fire Breath: '''NobleDragon spews a fireball which explode if it hits a target. The explosion deals 10% of hit enemies max health over 3 seconds and slows (percentage) for (duration) seconds. - '''Percentage: 10 - Slow: 30 + 3.5/ability level - Duration: '''2.75 - '''Damage Duration: 3 + Break Ranks: 'NobleDragon charges forward in a fiery spin, dealing (damage) damage to them and knocking them aside. This damage increased with NobleDragon’s maximum health. - '''Damage: '''2 + 2/ability level + 5% Health '+ Noble Flight: 'NobleDragon blast off from the ground, pushing enemies back. After a moment in the air, he crashed to the ground at the targeted location, dealing (damage) to each enemies he hits. This damage increased with NobleDragon’s maximum health. - '''Damage: '''5 + 3/ability level + 7% Health '+ Dragonblend Coffee Chug: NobleDragon increases his movement speed by (percentage) and temporarily increases his health by (health percentage) for (duration). The speed buff only last for ¼ of the duration. - '''Percentage: '''1 + 33/ability level - '''Duration: '''15 - '''Health Percentage: '''10 +10/ability level Base Stat - Health: 165 - Skillz: 7.2 - Hax: 0 - Toughness: 15.2 - Resistance: 10.6 - Speed: 15.5 Counter - Health is definitely what Noble is going to build, he will dive turrets and escape like crazy so you better have stuns but don't use slows. - He will aim for low health enemies so try you best to keep yourself healthy. - Punisher are excellent against Noble, combine with ShyLocke then you might have a chance to insta kill him.Category:Characters